The Rumor
by Nightspear32
Summary: What if one day Blackstar hears a interesting rumor. One-shot


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own soul eater**

 **Yo this is nightspear and I wanted to let you guy know this is the first story I ever made so tell me how I did.**

 **PS:I haven't seen soul eater in a while so i might mess up some stuff and this take place in a AU**

 **STORY START**

"Where is he?" a young male said impishly as he stood in the park with his friends. He stood at 5'11'' with black hair and yellow eyes. He wears a white dress shirt and and black tie, over that was a white sport jacket. He also had on navy pants and white shoes. His most unique feature are the three white strips on the left side of his hair. This was Death the Kid or Kid as his friends called him.

"Relax Kid." a young woman said gently. "He'll be here soon." She stood at 5'11'' with long black hair tied in a ponytail and indigo eyes. She wears a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side. She also had a dark brown scarf on her neck and a stocking on her right leg, she wears white boots. This was Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

"I'm with Kid on this one Tsubaki." another young woman said annoyed. "He's the one that call us out here, he should already be here." She stood at 5'8'' had ash blonde hair worn in pigtails and had green eyes. She wore a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest over it. She also had a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt and black boots with white buckles. This was Maka Albarn.

" **Do not fear!** " another young man said loudly as he stood on a tree branch. "For the man that will surpass god Blackstar is here." He stood at 5'10'' has spiky blue hair and green eyes. He wears a black sleeveless shirt with a funnel-like collar and white trouser that are black from the knee down. He also had gray fingerless gloves and black boots with white tips. This was Blackstar.

"Blackstar get down from there." Tsubaki said worried he might fall. "You could get hurt."

"I will never get hurt." Blackstar yelled as he did a front flip off the tree and to his friends. "For I am Blackstar." He finished as he struck a pose.

"Maka chop!" Maka yelled as she slams a book on Blackstar head. "Why must you be so Immature?" She said with her hand on her hips as she look at Blackstar who was rubbing his head.

"Why did you call us out here Blackstar?" Kid said annoyed he was wasting time here and not looking for perfectly symmetrical things. "Oh ya" Blackstar said grinning as he rub the back of his head. "We're going to check out a rumor i heard."

"And what rumor is that?" Maka asked with a raised brow. "It's about how a group of teens went to the old mansion in the forest a few years ago and never came back." Blackstar said "and we're going to go look for the manson tonight." He said smirking.

"Why?" Kid said frowning at how asymmetrical the manson would be. "Because it would be fun." Blackstar said. "No it wouldn't Blackstar." Tsubaki said frowning not wanting her friends to get hurt. "She right Blackstar." Maka said frowning. "We could get hurt."

"Fine." Blackstar said angry. "I'll go by myself." "No." Kid said 'You're not going at all."

"OH." Blackstar said smirking. "That funny coming from a guy with only three line on half his head." "You're right." Kid said in desper as he think of how asymmetrical his hair is.

"I'm a horrible human being that doesn't deserve to live." Blood then started to leak out of Kid nose and he passed out.

" _Damn_." Maka thought as she and Tsubaki went to Kid as Blackstar ran away. " _Didn't think Blackstar would use Kid asymmetriphobia to get away." "_ I'm worried about Blackstar." Tsubaki said as she glance at the direction he went in.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Maka said not wanting to say she was worried too. "Let go take Kid home, I'm sure Blackstar will be back tomorrow." "Alright." Tsubaki said as she and Maka picked up Kid and carried him home.

LINE BREAK

It has been four days since Blackstar went to find the mansion, and four days since he went missing. The police hasn't found anything yet and Blackstar friends were worried that the police wouldn't find him, So they want and look for him by themselves.

"Are you sure it this way?" Maka asked Kid as she, Kid, and Tsubaki walk in the forest looking for the mansion.

"Yes." Kid said. "How?" Maka asked him. "According to the rumor Blackstar heard, the group that went missing was last seen entering the southeast part of the forest." Kid said as they continued to walk.

"Where did you find that information?" Maka asked looking to Kid. "The perk of being the city mayor son." He said smirking at her. "There it is." Tsubaki said as they walk into a clearing that had the old mansion in it.

The mansion had seen better days, it was still large of course, but it had patches of wood missing and broken windows. It seems to have a black roof and dark purple walls.

"Should we go in?" Tsubaki asked a little nervous when she look at the mansion. "Yes." Maka said as they went inside of the mansion. "If Blackstar is anywhere it here."

"Does anyone else hear that?" Kid asked a few minutes after they entered the mansion. "Yeah" Maka said as she look around. "It sound like a piano." As they looked around more of the mansion, they so found the room were the piano was.

Inside they saw a man around 20 playing the piano. He looked to be 5'10'' had white hair and red eyes. He wore a red dress shirt, black tie, a pin-striped black suit and black shoes, but the most surprising thing about him was his pointed teeth.

"Can I help you?" The man asked as he stop playing the piano and look at them. "Sorry." Maka said "We didn't know someone lived here." "it's cool." He said as he look at them with his red eyes. "I moved in here a few years ago." "Have you seen our friend?" Tsubaki asked him hoping he saw Blackstar. "He was here four days ago."

"Blue hair, loud, yells about surpassing god." The man asked them. "You seen him?" Kid ask him. "Yes." The man nodded. "We can talk about it over dinner."

"I don't think I got your names?" The man ask them as they walk to the dining hall.

"I'm Maka Albarn." Maka said.

"I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." Tsubaki said.

"I'm Death the Kid." Kid said "But most can me Kid."

"I'm Soul Evans." Soul said as they entered the dining hall. "You all take take a seat, i'll get dinner."

As Maka,Tsubaki, and Kid sat down Soul came in with a butcher knife and a tray of four steaks. "Please enjoy." Soul said as he gave them each a steak. "Aren't you going to tell us where Blackstar is?" Maka asked him "After we eat the steak." He said. "The food was good." Tsubaki said after they finish the food.

"Thank you." Soul said as he sat there and smirked at them for several minutes.

Maka who was anger that Soul didn't tell them were Blackstar is, slammed her fist on the table. "Stop stalling!" Maka yelled at him. "Where is Blackstar." "You already know where he is." Soul said as he got up with the butcher knife and went to the door. "What?" Kid asked with narrow eyes.

"Yes." Soul said smirking at them. "He was the food we ate."

" **What**." They yelled horrified.

"But don't worry." Soul said as he lock the door and looked at them. "You'll join him soon." He said as walk toward them with the butcher knife raise over him head.


End file.
